Midnight Princess
by xXNicklezXx
Summary: Sora, Kairi and Riku start off on a new journey with a new friend, who just so happens to be the princess of darkness, the four have to save the worlds from new evils and new creatures, they'll travel to new worlds and make more friends. T for safety! Discontinued
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**A/N: Okay so this is my first story! The full summary;**

**Sora, Kairi and Riku start off on a new journey with a new friend, who just so happens to be the princess of darkness, the four have to save the worlds from new evils and new creatures, they'll travel to new worlds and make more friends. They'll have to learn to trust each other even more than before. They'll have to rely on each other for safety and protection. Lots of romance, adventure, fighting and such! Sorry if it's not that great!  
**

Kingdom Hearts

Midnight Princess

A girl in a long black, hooded cloak which covered her face ran through the Midnight Castle's courtyard cutting through the creatures in it's way with a dark blade. It was dark and hard to see what, and who, was around the figure.

"Stop." A man's voice called.

The girl turned and saw the man who the voice belonged to. The figure held it's battle stance as the man walked closer. He was in a military uniform and had a scar going down his face staring on his right cheek and ending at his chin.

"Put it down. You shouldn't be playing with that kind of weapon, it's dangerous."

"You should know. I'm not just some helpless little girl commander. I think I can fend for myself." The girl smirked as she cast a spell disposing of the rest of the creatures and turned and ran from the commander, then disposed of the blade, waved and did a back flip over the wall which led to a 50 foot drop to the sea. The girl opened a portal and went fell through it and disappeared.

"Code red! The princess has escaped!" The commander yelled for his guards.

* * *

Sora, Kairi and Riku were all laying on the beach when the sky suddenly went from perfect and cloudless to stormy.

"Oh joy. A perfect day ruined by a storm," Sora complained, "this is just our luck!"

Riku laughed and Kairi giggled. Riku's face then turned serious. "Something's not right."

"Not again! We've only been home a month!" Sora groaned. He then got the same feeling as Riku and stood. "Kairi, go home."

Kairi stood and glared at him. "No way! I'm not gonna let you two have all the adventures!"

Riku and Sora both looked at her then decided not to argue when they saw the glare they were receiving.

Suddenly a dark portal opened in the air above them and a person in a black cloak fell from it. Riku opened his arms and caught the person as the hood fell off, revealing it to be a girl with black hair that was purple underneath. Her hair went to the middle of her neck and she had side swept bangs. She was unconscious from lack of energy.

"Whoa." Sora and Kairi both said at the same time looking at each other with wide eyes. Riku stared at the girl in wonder and confusion.

"We can take her to my place, my parents won't be home for a couple of days." Kairi suggested.

Riku nodded and together the trio walked to Kairi's. Once they got there Riku laid the girl on the couch. The cloak fell open to reveal a long purple dress with black lace over it. "Whoa." Sora and Kairi said again.

"Her heart seems to be full of light...but it's blocked by darkness..." Riku muttered.

Kairi looked at her for awhile. "Do you think she's a princess or something?"

"She looks like one.." Sora mumbled. He was studying her when there was a crash outside."I'll be right back." He summoned the Kingdom Key and walked outside, where he was surrounded by creatures that were nothing like the nobodies or heartless. They were purple with green markings along their chest forming a broken diamond. They had deep black soulless eyes and looked ready to fight.

Sora started to raise the keyblade when they suddenly vanished. Sora looked around confused before disposing of the keyblade and walking back inside.

"What happened?" Kairi and Riku asked.

"There were these creatures outside that I've never seen before...they vanished before I could even hit one. I raised the keyblade and they disappeared."

The girl suddenly shot up and her eyes shot open, they were purple. "What did they look like?" She questioned looking worried.

"They were purple with green markings that formed a broken diamond."

The girl muttered envies under her breath as she started to stand but fell forward into Riku who in turn helped her stand. "Thank you." She muttered sounding somewhat embarrassed. "I'm sorry for bringing those creatures here."

"You brought them?" Riku questioned.

"In a way. Commander William sent them after me when I escaped the castle," she then noticed them giving her a questioning look. "My name is Naomi Lynn Knight."

"Are you a..princess?" Kairi asked quietly.

"I don't see that it's any of your business." She seemed distressed by that question.

"What castle were you at?" Sora asked.

"Midnight Castle."

"Never heard of it." He put his hands behind his head.

"I have." Riku muttered. Naomi looked at him confusedly. "It's where the Midnight Princess lives." He looked at Naomi as he said that. "Where the king of darkness lives-"

Naomi cut him off, "Lived. He's dead."

"Oh. Well lived then, and where most of the evil beings are created." He was still watching Naomi.

Naomi glared at him then dragged him to another room. He smirked at her.

"The princess sure is feisty."

"How do you know I'm the princess?"

"I'm smart. Plus if you weren't the princess why would you be wearing that dress?"

"Maybe I'm wealthy?"

"Why would the Commander care if you left?"

"Maybe I'm his daughter?"

Riku just looked at her. She sighed and stormed away from him.

"Princess Naomi has a temper!" He yelled loud enough Sora and Kairi heard.

"You seem really familiar you little ass hole."

Riku just smirked as a response. Sora and Kairi looked at him then at her.

"I don't have time for your questions, I have a world to save...well technically allot of them, but you get my point."

"Let us help." Sora said.

"Yeah!" Kairi agreed with a smile.

Naomi sighed. She'd always hated people offering their help. She wanted to be independent. Like before. "Fine...but I'm going to require a place to sleep tonight. Please."

"We can all stay here." Kairi offered.

"Alright. You will all be ready by dawn." Naomi smirked as Sora groaned. "You don't have to go you know."

"No, no it's fine..I'm gonna go pack now though. Riku come on."

Riku rolled his eyes and him and Sora walked out and then made a bet on who could run to Sora's house faster and took off running.

Naomi shook her head watching them, never taking her eyes off Riku as he ran. _What is it about him? Why is he so familiar?_

Kairi broke her out of her thoughts. "So, you're the Midnight Princess?"

Naomi sighed. "Yes. No more questions please."

"Do you-"

Naomi sighed again. "I said no more questions."

"-want some clothes?" Kairi finished.

Naomi shook her head. "I can get my own clothes." She cast a spell and was suddenly in a pair of black short shorts, a purple tank top, a pair of purple converse and a green fingerless glove on her right hand that had a purple broken heart with wings on it. "I'll have to give you all new clothes as well." She cast a spell and Kairi's clothes changed.

She was now in a light pink long sleeved shirt, white short shorts, and pink sandals. "Nice." Kairi smiled.

Naomi shrugged and sat down on the couch. This was going to be a long journey. She sighed.

Sora and Riku got back after a couple of hours and Naomi gave them both new clothes.

Riku was now wearing dark blue jeans, a silver long sleeve shirt with a black with yellow vest over it and black converse. Sora was wearing blue jeans, a black short sleeve shirt with a blue and yellow vest over it, he was wearing boots as usual and his crown necklace.

Naomi had fallen asleep on the couch due to lack of energy. Riku decided to sleep in the living room to keep an eye on her, he didn't seem to trust her much. Sora and Kairi were asleep upstairs; Kairi in her room Sora in the guestroom.

Naomi was currently having the same nightmare she'd had for years.

* * *

_Naomi seemed to be watching a memory, but she couldn't actually ever remember this happening._

_"Naomi! Stop!" A female voice called after a young Naomi as she ran towards an alley. Young Naomi stopped and turned towards the voice happily but didn't see the woman who had yelled for her so she frowned and continued to run. She wasn't hurting anybody just being a normal six year old and exploring._

_When she ran down the alley she discovered it was a dead end. She heard footsteps behind her and hid. A man with a long scar down his right cheek was walking down the alley. Naomi recognized him as commander William but her younger self didn't know who he was. "Oh little Naomi where are you? I'm not going to hurt you or anything." He had a smirk on his face._

_"Stay away from her!" The female voice returned. Naomi tried to remember that voice..it was so familiar...yet not at all._

_Young Naomi watched scared as the woman approached the man. The woman locked eyes with the woman and knew that she was supposed to run now but she just couldn't do it she couldn't run, she couldn't even move she was so scared._

_"I'll go where I choose to go, peasant."_

_The woman glared at him and stepped forward. William pulled his gun out of his holster. "I'll shoot if you don't step away." The woman stood her ground._

_"I'm not afraid of you. If you shoot me, I'll die, so be it, but Naomi will remain safe."_

_William aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. Young Naomi closed her eyes and covered her ears and tried not to scream._

* * *

Naomi woke up scared and slightly sad, but she didn't know why she was sad. She didn't know who this woman was, she couldn't even remember a time of being outside of the castle. She put her head in her hands as she tried to shake the dream off.

Riku woke up around that time and noticed her. "Hey are you okay?" He moved over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm...fine. Bad dream that's all." She looked up at him. He was kinda cute. She shook her head. _No falling for anyone. Especially not one of them._

"Oh," he sat next to her, "you want to talk about it?"

"Not really..." She lied. She really wanted to, she just knew she couldn't. Too risky. "Get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Are you really going to stay up with me, just because I had a nightmare?"

"Yeah, I figure we need to become friends if we're going to be stuck with each other for awhile."

"Alright fine." Naomi sighed. But she was secretely happy. She'd longed for someone to talk to for a long time now.

"So tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm 15, miserably lonely, a princess, love purple and all things light, and happy. Oh, and cats. What about you?"

"I'm 17, have friends but I'm kinda lonely myself and that's all I have to say really."

"You seem boring now." She giggled as she said it.

He laughed. "Not really I just don't have much to tell about myself. Do you have anything you want to say about your past or something?"

"I can't remember anything before I was seven...and everything else I don't want to talk about."

"So your dad was the king of darkness?"

"Yes."

He suddenly noticed the green marking on her right thigh barely noticable under her shorts. He pointed at it. "What's that?"

She looked down then pulled her shorts up enough to reveal a green broken heart with wings. "The symbol of my mother's family."

"They had a symbol?"

She nodded. "It's complicated why. I have another symbol on my left arm." She showed him the broken diamond. "That's the symbol of Midnight."

He nodded, understanding.

A few hours later they were both asleep. She was leaning against him with her head on his chest and he had one arm around her. They didn't mean to end up in that posistion but sometimes you just can't help what happens.

When they woke up Kairi and Sora were still asleep. Riku was the first to wake up. He looked at Naomi. _How can I tell her that she's met me before? How could I explain it without her hating me in the end?_ He thought sadly.

Naomi woke up a few minutes later. When she realized her posistion she shot back away from him. She was blushing. She jumped up off the couch. "It's dawn, why aren't they up yet?" She marched upstairs and woke Sora and Kairi up.

An hour later they were all outside.

"How exactly are we getting off the islands?" Sora asked with his hands behind his heads.

"Magic." Naomi replied. "Say bye to your islands, it's gonna be awhile before you're back here."

Riku, Kairi and Sora all looked at the islaands and the sea. They said their goodbyes and Kairi hugged Sora and Riku. Which in turn made Sora blush.

Naomi noticed him blushing and frowned. _Love only gets in the way you fools. You'll get us all killed._ She tought angrily.

After they finished saying their goodbyes Naomi opened a portal which they all stepped through, marking the beginning of a new journey. This time, the trio would stick together and stay with Naomi.

_**Secrets will lead to your demise. **_A voice in their heads said. Kairi and Sora disregarded it thinking it was nothing. Riku and Naomi both had secrets and knew that it was serious.

**A/N: Okay so guys, what do you think? It's my first fic so I don't know how good it is! Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2: What Friends are For

Once the four teens made it through the portal Kairi, Riku and Sora looked around to see where they were. Naomi just stood there waiting. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice, "Sora, Riku, Kairi!"

It was Donald. He and Goofy were running towards them followed by Pluto. They were at none other than Disney Castle.

When Donald and Goofy got to them they stopped and looked at Naomi. "Princess Naomi. We've been expecting you." Donald said as he stood back up.

"Ah-yuck! King Mickey's been wondering what was taking so long!" Goofy exclaimed.

"William." Was Naomi's response to Goofy.

Donald nodded in understanding. "King Mickey will be pleased that you're here. Follow me." He turned and stared walking. Goofy and Pluto fell in line with him. Soon followed by Naomi. Sora, Kairi and Riku seemed a little shocked as they followed.

Who would've thought King Mickey knew Naomi was coming.

They followed Donald and Goofy to the throne room where King Mickey and Queen Minnie were. Pluto ran to the king and licked him. King Mickey chuckled. "Naomi. How are you?"

"I didn't come here to chat King dear." Naomi rolled her eyes as King Mickey chuckled again.

"I know why you came here." He looked at Minnie and she excited taking Pluto with her. "Tell me child, how did your father die?"

"William said it was a heart attack, but I don't believe that for a second."

"What do you think really happened then?"

"I think William killed him."

The king contemplated this for a moment. "That is possible. William always wanted power."

"That's all he's wanted as far back as I can remember."

The king nodded. He looked at the others. "I'm glad you found them. They'll be great help for this journey. I have a gummi ship prepared for you."

"Thank you your majesty." She had a smirk on her face.

He stood and walked over to her. "Let your heart guide you through this mission. Don't be afraid of what it has to say to you. Don't fear love. It's not always bad, sometimes it might just save your life." He smiled at her.

Naomi frowned. She didn't want to love anyone. She didn't want to have to be a damsel in distress that had to "be saved by prince charming." Screw prince charming. Screw love. She turned her head away from him. "Thanks. I guess."

"Don't forget what I said Naomi."

"I won't."

"Do you have the Midnight Rose?"

Naomi summoned the blade she had fought the envies at the castle with. It was black with a purple rose handle, the stem of the rose went all the way to the tip. "Of course. My father gave it to me on my birthday."

"So how long have you had it then?"

"Since yesterday."

The king looked confused. "Your father died yesterday?"

"Great birthday present right?"

"I'm so sorry Naomi. From the way it was explained he had been dead."

"Well he wasn't. Oh well. I've had worse happen to me. Can we go now?"

"Donald, Goofy. Take them to the gummi." He smiled at Naomi. "Long live queen Naomi."

"Queen my ass."

"You'll be queen before you know it."

"I bet." With that she marched out of the room as she disposed of her blade. Donald, Goofy and the others rushed to catch up with her, leaving the king frowning.

"She needs to learn to believe in herself," he muttered.

Donald was now leading the group as Naomi had slowed to a walk. Sora and Kairi were walking side by side as were Goofy and Donald. Riku took a place next to Naomi and whispered to her, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She replied bitterly.

"You don't seem fine."

"Well I am okay?" Her voice started to break.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not. I'm sick of everyone thinking just because I'm a princess means I'm going to fall in love with my prince charming and he's gonna have to save my ass. Screw prince charming! I can fend for myself."

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I can tell you can fend for yourself. You managed to escape the castle just fine." He smiled reassuringly at her.

She sighed again. "Why are you so nice to me? I don't get it. You barely know me?"

"I'll tell you later, it's kind of a long story."

"Fine."

There was a long silence in the group. Naomi was watching Sora and Kairi. She could tell how they felt about each other. _Damn idiots. Their going to complicate this journey. _She thought to herself before glancing at Riku out of the corner of her eyes. _Why do I feel so happy around him? Damn heart and it's stupid love. I am not going to fall in love. Ever._

_Don't make promises you can't keep princess._ A voice in her head said.

Naomi clenched her fists. She would keep that promise. She had to. She couldn't fall for anyone. She had to be strong.

When they got to the gummi Sora broke the long silence.

"So are you guys coming with us?"

"Ah-yuck! Of course we are!" Goofy answered.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Donald agreed.

Naomi muttered, "oh great," under her breath so no one heard her, but said, "alright then. Let's get going," out loud.

They boarded the ship and Sora went to drive. Donald went to set stuff up and Goofy settled onto the couch. Kairi sat next to him and started talking to him. Naomi made her way to the back of the ship where the bedrooms were going to the one she claimed as hers, Riku followed her.

"Do you want to know now?" He asked her.

"Yeah, sure." She looked at him, waiting.

Riku sighed. "I've been to your castle before. I had to meet with William. Maleficent and Xehonheart wanted him to join us."

"You." She glared at him. "You were that cocky arrogant ass hole jerk who treated me like shit."

"I'm sorry."

"So you think you being nice now is just going to make up for the way you treated me?"

"No, but I'd like to try."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that while you were supposed to tell me about your past. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't know how you'd take it."

She sighed. "It's not that big of a deal. I'm just stressed. I'm sorry I kinda snapped. You made me so mad when you were there though." She smiled slightly. "You were a real ass."

"I know." He smiled. "I'm really sorry for that."

She plopped onto the bed. "Do you mind letting me sleep? I didn't get enough sleep last night." She sighed. "That was the worst birthday I've ever had."

"I'm sorry." He frowned. "You should've told me it was your birthday I would've done something to cheer you up." He laughed. "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He walked out of her room and into the main part of the gummi.

"How is she?" Goofy asked.

"Fine, just a little tired." Riku replied.

Kairi yawned. "I'm with her on that one. I'm gonna go to bed too." She got and walked over to Sora. "I'm going to bed." She smiled at him.

"Good night." He smiled as she hugged him making him blush slightly.

"Night." She said as she let go and went to claim a room.

Donald and Goofy also went to bed after a few moments. It was just Riku and Sora left awake. Sora sighed.

"What?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. I was just hoping for longer on the islands."

"More alone time with Kairi you mean."

"Well yeah actually. I was going to tell her I loved her today."

"Oh really? Wow. I'm proud."

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm going to or not now though."

"That might actually be a good idea."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if you did that then she'd at least know you'll be there for her through this journey."

Sora contemplated that. "Yeah you're right."

Riku sat down on the couch to think for awhile.

* * *

In Naomi's room she was currently having a new memory like dream.

_She watched as the younger her walked through the streets happily. The woman from the other dream was walking beside her. She kept a close eye on the younger Naomi._

_Suddenly the sound of the royal guard's drums sounded. A parade was starting today for the king's birthday. The woman quickly picked Naomi up and ran with her away from the parade._

_The young Naomi pouted. "Why can't I watch the parade?"_

_"Because, the king isn't aloud to see you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"He might try and take you from me."_

_"Why?"_

_"That's a secret sweetie."_

_"Oh. Okay!"_

_Naomi suddenly saw something on the woman's right arm. A broken heart with wings._

_The dream faded to black and the woman's voice was audible._

_"Naomi. You know who I am. Remember."_

_"I...I can't."_

_"You have to!"_

_"I..." Naomi didn't have time to finish the sentence as the other memory like dream started._

_It started the same way. Young Naomi running towards an alley. The woman calling for her to stop, but since she didn't see her Naomi kept going. The footsteps of William. Everything leading to the gunshot._

_And the end of the dream.

* * *

_Riku was walking to claim a room when he heard sobs from inside Naomi's room. He knocked then slowly opened the door. "Hey..you okay?" He shut the door and walked over to her. He sat down and gently put his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

She sobbed into his chest for awhile. When she finally finished she looked up at him. "I...I'm sorry."

"For what?" He looked down at her.

"I...don't know." She put her head back on his chest.

He smiled softly at her. "Why were you crying?"

"I had another nightmare. Well it was mostly the same as last night. It started different though..."

"You wanna talk about it this time?"

"Yes. Please." She told him about her dream and how she'd been having it since she turned ten.

"So she's part of your mother's family?"

"Apparently...but I can't even remember being outside of the castle, ever...and William...he was so much scarier in that dream than I've ever seen him...he was so okay with killing her...he's never done that, at least not that I know of..."

Riku sat silent for a moment. "When I met with him he was ordering an execution, of an entire family, including the children and he didn't seem fazed."

Naomi looked sickened by that. How could anyone be so cruel. Instead of talking she layed her head on his chest again. After a few moments of silence she talked again. "Thanks Riku. You're a great friend."

"It's not problem Naomi. I'll be here for you anytime, that's what friends are for." He smiled at her.

"I guess you should get some sleep." She sat up.

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled. "Good night Naomi."

"G' night Riku." With that he left.

Naomi layed back to think. How could she not remember that? How could she not remember who that woman was?

**A/N: Sorry if it's a little short! It's 1 a.m. right now...like as I type this...and my brain isn't working well but I wanted to get this updated! Thanks for reading. Do you have any suggestions for worlds they should visit? Review? Please? Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Oblivion

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long I've been sick and I had a case of short writer's block because all the math we're doing at school killed my brain! I've decided to make this story a little bit more me I mean it's soooooo intensely serious all the time-other than the few funny moments of course-but I'm not serious all the time so more humor coming your way! Enough about me and my problems lol here's the long awaited chapter 3; Midnight Oblivion!**

Sora was the only one who was still up when he saw they were approaching a world.

"This one's new..." He mumbled.

He set the gummi on auto pilot and went to find a random room. He fell onto the bed immediately and fell asleep.

Naomi was still awake way into the night. When she looked at her clock it said 4 a.m. She sighed and got up. "There's no point in me staying in here now that I'm awake..." She muttered as she walked out of her room towards the cockpit. She noticed they were headed to a world. She pressed a few buttons and started a scan of the world. While the scan was running she went to fix some coffee.

The scan finished as she walked into the cockpit with her coffee. She pushed a button to view the results.

_**This world has many dark soldiers and multiple envy bodies.**_

"Figures. Bunch of damn loser soldiers with no lives..."

With that she finished her coffee and left the cup in the kitchen. She sighed and sat on the couch to think. _If it's William we're screwed...but..I don't know anyone else's powers...who knows what we could be facing down there..? _She sighed at the thought.

She went back to her room and tried to go back to sleep. She finally did after half an hour.

* * *

_"C'mon Kairi!" A familiar voice called._

_She giggled. "I'm coming Sora. I'm coming." She ran towards him to be wrapped in a hug._

_"I love you Kairi." He whispered in her ear._

_"I love you too Sora you know that."_

_"No. I LOVE you Kairi."_

_"Oh. Really?"_

_"Yes Really."_

_"I love you too Sora." She hugged him again when suddenly he transformed into a man with a long scar down his face._

_"Don't fall for your emotions little girl. They'll only lead to you and your friends getting hurt." He smirked and suddenly she saw Sora, Naomi, Riku, Donald and Goofy in cages. All of them but Sora were unconscious._

_"Kairi! Run!" He shouted._

_Kairi tried to run but as soon as she turned the man shot at her._

Kairi sat straight up in bed. _What just happened? Who was that guy?_ She thought.

_**I've seen him before ...**_ Namine's voice replied in her head.

_Can you remember who he is?_

_**I never knew his name I just remember I've seen him once...**_

_Oh. Well now I'm freaked out._

She looked at her alarm clock to see that it was 8 in the morning. She sighed and got up.

She walked to the kitchen to fix something to eat. Goofy and Donald were already there.

"Morning guys." She greeted cheerfully.

"Ah-yuck! G' morning Kairi!" Goofy said.

Donald busy trying to fix the coffee maker that Goofy had just broke just mumbled his hellos and continued working causing Kairi to giggle.

"So which world are we headed for?"

"Midnight Oblivion." Naomi said as she walked in the room. "My world." She looked at the coffee maker and sighed. "Really guys?" She used a bit of black magic to fix it, causing Donald to smack his forehead. Naomi put the mix in and started it.

"How long until we get there?" Kairi asked.

"About an hour." Naomi mumbled. "Where are the boys?"

"Being lazy. Their still asleep."

"Figures." Naomi sighed then went to wake them up. She started with Sora. She kicked his door as hard as she could. "WAKE UP AND QUIT BEING LAZY!" She practically growled at him.

He groaned. "But it's so early..."

"Get up or I'll make you get up." She kicked the door again then walked to Riku's room. She kicked his door. "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED LAZY BUM!"

Riku opened the door as she went to kick it causing her to kick his shin. "WHAT THE HELL?" He held his leg in pain.

"My bad Riku." She mumbled. "I meant to kick the door but you just had to open it at the same as I kicked! That's not smart."

He shook his head. "That's why you don't kick doors!"

"Well it's not my fault you didn't get up!" She almost growled this time before storming to the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee.

Sora walked into the kitchen then fully dressed and ready to go. "So when are we landing?" He asked while grabbing a Pop Tart

"A Pop Tart Sora really?" Kairi laughed. "Oh and in like an hour."

"Alright!" He smiled at her and she blushed.

Naomi rolled her eyes. _Those idiots. Love does nothing but hurt people. _She thought, bringing back a memory.

**Flashback =D**

_Naomi was sitting on the balcony at Midnight Castle humming when a boy about her age-at the time fourteen-walked up._

_"Sounds good Naomi." He said without a smile or anything._

_She smiled warmly. "Thanks, Jaden."_

_"What was it?"_

_"I Could Get Used to This."_

_He nodded. "Listen Naomi. We aren't going to work out. I have to leave anyway."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I have my own kingdom you know."_

_"I know...I just thought..." __**We were in love is what I thought...what you said...**__ She thought to herself._

_"Well apparently you thought wrong. I'm leaving in an hour I have to get ready. Good bye Naomi." He turned and walked away._

_She waited until he was far enough away not to hear her and began crying. She was more hurt than she'd ever remembered being._

**Flashback over =D**

Kairi was looking at her when she finally snapped out of the past. "You okay Naomi?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah fine just thinking about something. Can you gather up the others? We need to decide who's coming with me and who's not. Then we have to discuss allot of other things." Naomi muttered then walked away.

_I wonder what she was thinking about? _Kairi wondered in her head.

_**Don't meddle Kairi.**_ Namine said. _**You might hurt her more.**_

_I know, I know._

She then walked to the training room where Riku and Sora were. "Guys no time for this, Naomi wants to talk. She's in the brig."

They nodded and quit their training, put their weapons up and walked to the brig. Kairi went to look for Donald and Goofy who were in their rooms asleep. Kairi sighed and woke them both and once they were both up and on their way to the brig she went to the brig as well.

Naomi nodded for them to sit down, and they did. "Okay so the thing is only four of us can go."

Goofy raised his hand.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Speak."

"Me and Donald volunteer to stay behind! Ah-yuck!"

Donald nodded.

Naomi nodded. "Fine by me. Next I have to let you guys know who we're up against. You've already encountered the Envies. Now you need to know about the dark soldiers." She started the projector thingy mabobber.(**A/N: I had to say it hehe can't help myself sometimes this fanfic is mine may as well put some of my humor in it! I promise I won't interrupt again...until necessary!**)

On the screen was a man in a uniform with a scar down the right side of his face. "This is William. We probably won't fight him for awhile, he's in charge he'll have his little lifeless loser soldiers do it."

Next on the screen was a boy with a red uniform on. He had black hair with red streaks in it and deep brown eyes. "This, is Bryley. We won't have to fight him. He controls fire. As you can tell by his uniform color."

Next on the screen were two girls with blue uniforms on. One had black hair with blue underneath and blue bangs and the other had white hair with blue underneath and blue bangs, both sets of bangs were side-swept-emo style if you must know. They had bright blue eyes. "These are the twins. Peyton and Devyn. You don't have to worry much about them either. Bryley is their brother and they control water. They have more power together than apart. Peyton is the one with the black hair and Devyn has white hair."

Next was a boy with a green and brown uniform on. He had brown hair with blonde highlights. He had green eyes. "This is Jeremy, he's the most loyal of all them. He's also the only one who's gone through all the loser life losing phases, meaning he's more powerful. His power is earth."

Next was a boy with a white and very light blue uniform on. He had white hair and dark blue tips. He had one eye that was such a light shade of blue it looked white then one that was so dark it looked black. "This is Jasper. He's the second most powerful and he controls two elements. Ice and air. There's several that control two elements but they usually aren't as strong as the ones that have one element, but tend to be more loyal."

On the screen now was a girl with black hair and purple and green streaks in her hair. She had one purple eye and one green eye. Her uniform was purple and green. "This is Melody. She controls earth and water."

On the screen was a boy in a white uniform. He had white hair and white eyes. "This is Darius. He controls air, and no he isn't blind." The screen went dark. "Those are really the only ones we'll come in contact with. There are others but they have to guard the castle and wherever else their stupid lifeless selves get placed to guard."

Sora raised his hand like Goofy had. Naomi looked at him with that "are you an idiot?" look on her face.

"Sorry.." He smiled. "Why don't we have to worry about the twins and Bryley?"

"You'll see that soon enough." Naomi answered.

"Well what are the stages of losing their lives as you put it?" Riku asked.

"They get selected, get the midnight poison injected, are given a make-over, and an element to control. Then their given a job. As the move up the ranks their losing more and more of their souls and hearts. Causing them to have no life. Jeremy has no life, soul, or heart left. Or at least not the good kind. It's all been changed into the dark kind. Oh and Jasper, he's laid back and hates to fight. I'll explain that when I feel the need to." Naomi explained.

"Is there any way for them to become normal again?" Kairi asked.

"Once their at Jeremy's level, no. At the other levels, yes. You have to beat them at their original world, why that is I don't know. I'm guessing because the midnight poison is released only where it's injected. So if someone was poisoned at a world that wasn't their home they'd have to be beaten there. Midnight curses and poisons are funny things." She explained.

Sora was the next to ask a question. "So what are we doing here?"

"I have some business to do, and people I need to find." She answered.

After all the questions were answered-no others were important to the story at the moment-they had arrived.

Naomi, Sora, Kairi and Riku all went through the portal. They were in a dark area of thick woods. The trees were scary, the grass was scary, the wind was scary, shoot everything was scary! Bats were flying around along with owls and who knows what else.

"Midnight Forest." Naomi said as they started walking.

"Why is everything called Midnight here?" Sora asked.

"Not everything is, but midnight is the time of all evils in this world, and since the world is the birth place of everything evil things were named in honor of that time. In these woods, it's always midnight so be careful. Oh, and watch for Envies they like this place."

"Oh, yeah of course the place we land just happens to be the place where all the little evil creatures that want us dead are. Just our luck." Riku muttered.

They continued walking for awhile before the first set of Envies attacked. Naomi sighed and summoned the Midnight Rose. The others followed suit summoning their weapons as well. They fought their way through the Envies and continued walking, leaving their weapons out just in case.

Suddenly the Envies were a different kind. The looked like flowers but the flower was made of water. "Great." Naomi muttered. "Melody, I'm not stupid you can come out."

Suddenly Melody was sitting on a tree branch. "Oh, look, it's little princess Naomi. Who's your friends Naomi?"

"None of your business." She was practically growling.

"Oh calm down, don't turn into a wolf little princess."

"I'm not actually a werewolf you idiot. I swear you were blonde before you were a soldier."

"If you're not a werewolf what are you? I mean come on! Wolf blood? You're a werewolf!"

"You're an idiot! Good gosh. Wolf blood doesn't make someone a werewolf."

Sora, Kairi and Riku were all very confused.

"Oh you didn't tell them?"

"WHAT'S THE POINT?"

"She's a werewolf." Melody had now jumped out of the tree and was facing Sora, Kairi and Riku.

"No, I'm not." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Okay whatever you say wolf girl. So who are you?" She said looking at Riku. "You're kind of cute." She winked.

"Wow Melody. You would." Naomi had her blade right next to Melody's throat. "But next time, stay focused on the girl who wants to kill you instead of her friend you think is cute. 'Kay?"

Melody waved her fingers a little and a vine grabbed Naomi and threw her into a tree.

"Bitch, it's on." Naomi glared at Melody.

Melody just laughed. Well laughed until she realized Naomi was serious, then she summoned her weapon, a sword with flowery patters down the handle and tear drops on the blade. "Alright, let's go then. I've been wanting to kill you ever since William found you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Melody laughed a bitter laugh and started to fight with Naomi. "I'm not telling."

"Guys take care of the Envies." Naomi half growled while blocking Melody's attacks. Sora, Kairi and Riku nodded then started fighting the Envies off. These were harder to defeat than the others. Melody had a smirk on her face the whole time.

"I'm getting sick and tired of that stupid cocky smirk you little lifeless loser of a bitch!" Naomi said then struck at her in a surprise attack causing her to get the upper hand. After awhile Melody jumped back into the tree. Naomi growled. "Get back down here bitch!"

"Now why would I do that?" She smirked. "Besides, William needs me." With that she and her Envies disappeared.

"Wow. She's a bitch." Riku said. "But she was right about one thing, I am cute." He smirked.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "She thinks every guy is cute, don't let it get to your head." She started walking mumbling about how she was such a bitch and how she hated her guts.

"Wow." Kairi said and started following, Riku and Sora falling behind her. They had walked awhile when they made it to the village.

"Lemme guess...Midnight village?" Riku asked.

"Nope, they call it Dove valley..." Naomi answered. "This is the only place of peace in this world."

"That's a surprise."

"I know, but it's true." She started walking looking around. She seemed to be looking for a specific person when a tan fluffy Akita and something else mixed dog ran up to her. "There you are Trissy. Good you found your way."

"Not alone." A guy's voice said. "She got lost halfway here." Suddenly Bryley was standing close to her, he was in normal clothes and he was smiling.

"Thanks Bry." Naomi smiled.

Sora, Riku and Kairi were all really shocked.

"I told you guys, we don't have to fight him unless William goes crazy and makes him, and then it won't be very much. Bryley's my best friend. Well his sisters are too. We've all pretty much grown up together. Me and Bry are a year older than the twins."

Bryley nodded to agree with everything she said. "Yup." He smiled.

"That explains so much." Sora said as he petted Trissy's head. "Cute dog."

"Thanks, Daddy bought her for me after...never mind." Naomi muttered.

Bryley looked at her comfortingly. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna have to leave, William will freak if my "patrol" takes too long. We've been stuck patrolling this world ever since you left!"

"Sorry." She said meekly.

He laughed then turned. "I'll see you guys later." With that he walked away.

Naomi turned to them. "We have a couple more things to do before we can leave."

"So why'd we all have to come?" Sora asked.

"There's a reason just wait." Naomi turned and started walking. The others fell behind her. She stopped suddenly.

"What?" Riku asked.

Naomi didn't say anything she just stared at a place called Dove's Diner with a weird expression like she was remembering something.

**Flashback-she has too many of these...**

_The young Naomi was skipping along next to the woman from current Naomi's dreams. "Can we eat there?" She said when they got to Dove's Diner. "Please?"_

_"Sure we can sweety." The woman said with a smile and they entered. The owner walked up to them._

_"Well I see you two finally decided to grace us with your presence!" He laughed cheerfully. The decorations had broken hearts with wings on them as well as the uniforms. The man also had one on his arm. "Hey there little Naomi, how are you?"_

_"Hungry!" She giggled._

_"It's on the house since you two are family."_

**End of yet another flashback!**

_When did...when did that...happen?_ Naomi stuttered in her mind.

"Naomi?" Riku was trying to get her attention.

"Sorry." Naomi said. "C'mon." And with that she headed for Dove's Diner.

**Thanks to my one reviewer on the last chapter KHShay! Thanks! Reviews help me out allot!**

**Naomi:Not that anyone cares about you they just like the story.**

**Me:Oh shut up Naomi. She's so mean. Hey Naomi since you're the princess here do the disclaimer since I haven't hehe**

**Naomi:*Rolls her eyes*Nicole doesn't own Kingdom hearts or the characters. She does however own me, Trissy(my dog's really named Trissy and she's really a tan Akita mix =D) Bryley, Devyn&Peyton the other lifeless loser soldiers, William, Midnight Oblivion, the freaky chick from my dreams, the weird guy from my memory and really anything to do with me and my world!**

**Me:So long...hehe reviews make me happy and make update quicker(=**


	4. Chapter 4: In Due Time My Dear, Due Time

Naomi opened the door to Dove's Diner and it was exactly how it was in her memory. She looked around. Kairi was the first in behind her. Riku and Sora followed right behind her.

Riku noticed the broken hearts with wings first. "Hey isn't that your mother's family's symbol?"

"Yeah." Naomi muttered looking around.

"So do you know anyone here?"

"Nope."

"Then why'd you come here did you know about this place?"

"I had a flashback of this place but I've never remembered it before or remembered being outside of the castle."

Naomi walked up to the counter where you place your order. The woman working dropped her little notebook and pencil. "Na...Naomi? Oh Naomi!"

Naomi seemed a little confused, but only for a split second. "That's my name."

"I haven't seen you since you were five. Oh I've missed you." The woman said.

"And your name is?"

"Destiny."

"Ah right. So, I'm looking for the witch. You know where I can find her?"

"The witch was taken away long ago, but I take her place."

"Good, then I need some serious info."

Destiny shook her head. "Not here. Not now." She turned towards the kitchen. "MO! GET OUT HERE AND SEE YOUR NIECE!"

"Niece?"

"They wiped your memory huh?" Destiny shook her head. "We have much to fill you in on, but too much will alter fate, so we can't tell all we know."

The man from Naomi's memory came out. "Destiny wha...Naomi?" He took her up into a big bear hug. "How you been? Life good at the castle? Heard about your dad real sorry sweety."

Naomi was so confused. "What? Niece? Fill me in? What?"

Riku, Sora and Kairi were more confused than Naomi if that was possible.

Naomi looked at them and stepped back from the man who's name is apparently Mo. "I have no idea who the Hell you are." She looked semi-scared.

Riku put his hand on her shoulder and Sora followed suit. Kairi stood by her side. Naomi visibly relaxed. "Okay explain please and thank you?"

"Ah dear child, come with us." Mo led the way to the back Destiny ushered them along then followed. "The "witch" shall tell you and your friends who we are and what's happened."

Destiny sat down on one of the pillows arranged in a circle around what looked like a fire pit. She motioned for them to do the same. They sat-Sora next to Kairi, Kairi next to Naomi and Naomi next to Riku-and Mo bid his farewells and went back to his diner.

"Well dears. Are you ready to hear?" Destiny asked.

Naomi rolled her eyes and was about to say something smart-it's obvious when she's going to due to the face that she makes when she's about to, she rolls her eyes and smirks-when Sora cute her off. "Yes thank you."

Destiny smiled at him. She cast a spell on the fire pit and a purple flame came up. In it was the woman, who was holding Naomi, with Mo, Destiny and several other people. Naomi looked to be five and Destiny looked to be fifteen.

"This was around a month before you were taken from us."

"Who's the chick holding me?" Naomi asked.

"I guess I can tell, it will become obvious by your questions anyway, that is your mother. We are your other half Naomi." She raised her sleeve to reveal a broken heart with wings.

"So..are you my cousin, sister, aunt, what?" Naomi was still so shocked that she had been seeing her mother all these years. She had once wondered but her mother was supposed to have died when Naomi was born."

"Aunt."

Naomi nodded. "Okay now explain to me, why was I taken?"

"Your mother didn't want your father to have you. They were always madly in love but she had to protect you by having you here."

"Protect me from?"

"Your father, he was obsessed with the power you had, even at a young age. She was afraid he would teach you horrible things and corrupt your soul." Destiny flicked her wrist and the image changed to one of when she and her mother were taken by William.

Naomi watched the image play. She had everything memorized. Riku took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Sora and Kairi were in shock.

Much to Naomi's surprise it didn't stop at the shot like her dream did. There was a scream and then the fire lit up and Naomi's mother was still standing after the shot but she was frozen.

William turned to Naomi, where the scream came from. "You stupid girl. I was so close to finishing her. Ah well." He then proceeded to calling for someone, which tuned out to be Jeremy and Melody, and they carried Naomi's mother away.

"Momma!" Naomi cried out.

"She's gone honey." William smirked. "Time to go home to daddy." He then picked her up and took her away.

Naomi looked horrified. "What...did they do with her?"

"We don't know." Destiny sighed sadly as she put the fire out.

Naomi stared into space for awhile. When she snapped out of it she was back on track. "Okay, I need to know how powerful all of the Dark soldiers are, what their capable of and all that crap."(**A/N: This is explains why Naomi listed all their powers in the last chapter but said she didn't know the powers they had at the beginning! She knows their like elements and what nots but she doesn't know all their attacks, magic, etc. She's only fought Melody, Bryce, Peyton and Devyn and they weren't real fights or in Melody's case didn't last long-Melody has backed out of fights with Naomi before last chapter btw. Kay I'll try not to interrupt much more just had to explain that!**)

"I know not of these things my dear niece. I'm sorry for it but I don't."

Naomi sighed and nodded. "Thanks anyway." She stood up. "I'll be back I guess. Eventually. You know if I don't die from being stuck with them." She smirked at Sora and Riku. "Their crazy."

Destiny and Kairi both started laughing. They said goodbye to Destiny then goodbye to Mo on their way out.

"Well that wasn't very helpful." Naomi sighed.

"Sure it was." Riku said. "You know your mom is alive."

"I don't know that. I know she didn't die then, and I know who she is."

Sora gave her an encouraging smile. "I think she's okay. And I know we'll find her. I promise you that."

"Thank you." Naomi said with a slight smile.

Sora nodded and smiled again. Trissy ran back to them then.

"Where have you been girl?" Naomi asked as she petted her.

"She was with me." A familiar voice called.

Naomi looked up and glared. "What the Hell do you want William?"

"You. Back at the castle. Now." He responded.

Naomi summoned her blade and pointed it at him. "You want a matching scar on the left side too? I'd be happy to give it to you."

"No thank you princess." William pulled his gun out. "Who do you think could do the most damage? Me with a gun or you with a sword?"

Naomi glared at him. "You wanna find out?"

"Not really, I can't kill you, or I wouldn't be able to use you."

"Well I can still kill you."

He laughed. "I don't think so little one."

"I AM NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!"

She was about to attack when Riku and Sora grabbed her arms.

"He's not worth it Naomi." Sora said.

"Don't waste your strength on him." Riku agreed.

Kairi looked somewhat scared of William but it was barely noticeable. Her dream kept flashing through her mind. Trissy was standing beside Naomi growling. Naomi looked really mad. "I just want him to die. He deserves to."

William simply laughed in reply.

"What did you do to her?" Naomi practically growled out.

"Who?" He was clearly confused.

"My mother."

"You remember? I thought I took care of that. Well. I suppose I should've known being here would bring back some unwanted memories."

"Answer my question."

"I'll leave it at this, your father has now joined her once again. They always did love each other. Gladly I had her well convinced your father was the power obsessed one." He laughed bitterly. "She really fell for it. Broke his heart. Then I just had to convince him her death was accidental, and she wanted him to have you. It was all very simple."

Naomi tried to get loose from Riku and Sora with no avail. She clenched her fists around the Midnight Rose.

William laughed. "So I guess I'll have to fight to get you won't I little lady?"

"Yeah you will." Naomi glared at him.

William shifted his eyes to Kairi. "And I'll need her as well." He smirked.

Sora glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

Riku was glaring at him too. Kairi hid behind Sora terrified after her dream. William chuckled. "Goodbye princesses." With that he was gone.

Naomi broke away from the boys and put her blade up. "Let's go." Her voice broke and they all thought she was going to cry but she didn't. She never cried(except that time a couple chapters ago) she kept her emotions to herself.

Trissy ran to catch up with her. Riku and Sora and Kairi followed suit. She kept walking, past the gate that led to the woods, past the houses and past all signs of life.

"Where are we going now?" Riku asked.

"To find someone we need." Naomi answered over her shoulder.

After a while longer of walking they were at a house that looked more like a small castle. "Where are we?" Kairi asked.

"The Oblivion mansion. The house of the future." Naomi answered. She knocked on the door and a teenage girl and a teenage boy opened the door. The boy had blue eyes and red hair that was spiked. The girl had brown shoulder length hair and violet eyes. They looked exactly alike.

"Naomi!" The girl smiled. "Mister Oakley has been waiting for you." The boy nodded.

"Guys these are the twins, Emily and Gage." Naomi introduced. "Mister Oakley is the man who's going to help me with some important things."

"Like what?" Riku asked.

"Don't be nosy." Naomi asked as she walked into the house and upstairs. Trissy ran after her.

Gage looked at Riku, Kairi and Sora. He shook his head and walked into the house. Emily giggled. "Don't mind him, he hates being here." She skipped after him nodding for them to follow her.

The trio followed the twins into the living room where several different people were. Ages ranging from babies to elderly. A teenage girl with silver hair and purple bangs was standing next to Matt and looked as unhappy as him. She looked at Riku and sighed turning back to Matt. They started talking.

Emily laughed a little. "That's Virginia. She's Matt's best friend."

Sora and Kairi smiled at each other. Riku rolled his eyes. _It's so obvious they love each other. Why won't they just tell each other?_ He thought.

"Are you three hungry?" Emily asked.

"Nah." Riku said. Sora and Kairi shook their heads. "Thanks anyway." Riku added. Emily nodded and skipped away.

_**Ladida =D**_

Naomi sat with an elderly man. "Mister Oakley, sir, which world will I find these things in?"

"Well I can't exactly tell you for sure, my princess." He answered. "It's hard to tell, but there are several worlds you have to visit to balance."

"So you can't tell me what it looks like, where it will be or anything? Can I at least know why we need it?"

"We need it so I can finish the spell."

"And the spell does what?"

"That will be revealed in due time my dear...due time..."

"You're a weird man sir." She stood. He handed her a list of things she needed to get. "Thank you."

"Beware of secrets and love. Love can be wondrous, but it can also be a poison."

"Yeahhhh I figured that out a long time ago."

He simply smiled and nodded.

Naomi walked downstairs to the others. "Glad you could join us." Riku said.

"Yeah whatever." Naomi muttered.

Mister Oakley came downstairs. "Naomi I'd like to send Matt, Emily and Virginia with you. Is that possible?"

"I guess..." Naomi muttered.

And so, we now have three more people on our journey. Fun right? Hahaha

**A/N: Well thanks again to my only reviewer! KHShay! Hehe I would really like it if some of you people who favorited and are following this would like ya know...review? It kinda makes me think y'all don't like my story or something..it makes me sad ya know? But anyway if you guys could please, please, please review! I really, really, really want reviews!**

**Naomi: No one likes your story okay? No one likes you.**

**Me: Why are you so mean?**

**Naomi: You made me this way.**

**Me: Good point. Oh well..I love my new OCs...hehe**

**Naomi: She's scheming...**

**Me:Disclaimer ^^**

**Naomi: Ugh. She owns nothing but me, everything to do with me and my world, the other OCs and stuff I listed last time. Please review so she'll stop whining!**

**Me: I'll make her be really embarrassed in the next chapter if I get some reviews!**

**Naomi: What?**

**Me:Hehe I can has pictures(;**


	5. Chapter 5: Whatever Floats Your Boat

**Okay, I know it's been like a month since I've updated and I apologize! I've been sick-AGAIN-with several different things plus testing is next week. I've started other writing projects including a new fanfic for the series Pretty Little Liars. I'm also actually writing a book =/ I know I'm only 14 and 7/12-I'm very exact about my age!-and all but I'm really into this..I'm technically writing two books...I'm on chapter two of one and chapter three of the other...anyway, I'm making this chapter short because of the fact that I need a short chapter just to get back going, then the next one will be longer I promise!**

**Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing. I'd like to get more reviews if possible, I know a few people have favorited this, but yet I only have one constant reviewer! That's one of the other reasons I haven't updated. I have no motivation if you don't review this! This chapter is gonna mostly be about Naomi-I know allot of chapters revolve around Naomi but that's because she's important, I'll change that soon don't worry-beacause the things she's thinking and doing in this chapter are really really important, but I'll put a special little guest at the very end for extra drama! I'm trying to think of their next world to visit so yeah...any ideas? Let me know please! I know quite a few I will deffinately visit I'm just not sure when! Like Halloween Town and Pride Lands. Pride Lands mostly because I think Naomi will be very funny as a lion...or a bird...hehe.**

**Anyway I'm gonna stop blabbing give you a short chapter and beg for forgiveness!**

**Chapter 5: Whatever Floats Your Boat**

When the gang got back to the gummi Matt, Virginia and Emily all walked straight to empty rooms like they knew their way around the ship. No one really payed attention to that but Naomi, of course she gets suspious over everything. This kids just looked familiar and acted weird, it's like they knew everything. She's meet them once or twice before when they came to the castle for dances and such, but she'd never payed much attention to them.

The day went by fast, doing nothing but flying the gummi and talking. Naomi stayed up that night to steer, Sora deserved a break and she was too restless to sleep. She had so much on her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about her family, and what William said.

_Flashback!_

_"What did you do to her?" Naomi practically growled out._

_"Who?" He was clearly confused._

_"My mother."_

_"You remember? I thought I took care of that. Well. I suppose I should've known being here would bring back some unwanted memories."_

_"Answer my question."_

_"I'll leave it at this, your father has now joined her once again. They always did love each other. Gladly I had her well convinced your father was the power obsessed one." He laughed bitterly. "She really fell for it. Broke his heart. Then I just had to convince him her death was accidental, and she wanted him to have you. It was all very simple."_

_End flashback!_

He never actually said "Oh I killed her" or "She's dead" or anything that made it seem she was dead. Sure he father was dead, but even that was suspisious...he had been in perfect health and he couldn't have been killed, too risky...and they hadn't let her see in the coffin when he was buried, the night of her 16th birthday..only hours after she had seen him...they burried him so fast too...

This was getting crazy. What was she thinking? That he was somehow alive? And so was her mother? Not possible. Inconcievable! It just was possible! Or..was it? _NAOMI SNAP OUT OF IT! HE'S DEAD! STOP IT! _She mentally yelled at herself. She sighed which made Trissy, who was asleep at her feet, look up at her worriedly. Trissy was given a potion at birth that she would be connected to Naomi emotionally and would live as long as Naomi did.

Naomi smiled down at her. "I'm fine Trissy, just stressing myself out." She whispered and scratched behind Trissy's ear. She loved Trissy more than anyone else, she'd been the only thing in her life that stayed there.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and was about to go all scary I'm gonna kill you on whoever it was when she Riku sat down next to her. "I'll take over, you need some sleep."

"I'm good Riku, thanks anyway." She replied. "I can't sleep anyway, I'm too busy thinking."

Riku nodded. "I just can't sleep, I don't know why." He looked at her. "You wanna talk about what you're thinking about?"

"What if my parents are alive?"

"What gives you that idea?"

And so, Naomi told him her theory and everything she had thought of to support it. He nodded and considered it. "It could be possible."

"I don't think it is, I just want them to be alive I guess." She sighed. "Go try and sleep, I'll keep on steering, I don't mind."

He shrugged. "I'll just chill with you until I get tired."

"Whatever floats your boat."

There was a really long silence, it wasn't awkward it was sorta comfortable. The kind shared between two friends. Once they decided to break the conversation they talked about their lives before all this. Naomi about life as a princess, Riku about everything he did with Sora and Kairi.

They actually sorta enjoyed themselves. Riku fianlly decided to go get some sleep, after making Naomi some coffee.

_**~Meanwhile back at Midnight Castle~**_

"Captain, you called for me?" Jeremy's voice called from the shadows of the throne room where William currently was sitting on the throne. His figure approached soon after.

"Please, Jeremy, call me King William. You're in charge now, well not really I still am, but sort of. You're now captain." William smirked. "Anyway, I'd like to pay a visit to our 'guests this time. I really do miss seeing their faces." He laughed bitterly. "It will be rather enjoyable, to see the looks on their faces when I tell them everything!"

"Yes sir, king William."

"Oh, and tell Melody to start patrolling other worlds with the others, and to recruit. We need more dedicated soldiers!"

"Yes my lord." Jeremy bowwed then walked away.

William stood and began walking towards the dungeons. The guards let him in and led him to a cell where two figures were chained up, however they were in the shadows and their faces couldn't be seen.

"Oh, my dear old friends. It's been awhile hasn't it? I have missed you two. It's not been the same without you two around. I do hope you're having a good time down here. Are you getting enough food? Are they treating you well?" He laughed one short, humorless laugh. "Not that I truly care, it's not that big of a deal to me!" He laughed again. "But I do need you alive, so continue to eat if you would."

He then went on to tell them everything that was happening, with Naomi and all.

"It's a shame she'll have to die soon isn't it? She's so young. And this world's last hope for peace. Too bad isn't it? Looks like you two will never be freed!"With that he turned and walked away. The two figures stay silent and watch him leave before one leans on the other and sobs.

**Wellllll I told you it would be short! I'm sorry for that by the way, but actually, I got allot of ideas from this chapter! =D So have y'all noticed Naomi is like addicted to coffee? She crashed so I don't have anyone to argue with)=**

**Virginia:Suck it up bitch.**

**Me:She's the new Naomi =/**

**Virginia:*Glares at me*Just get on with it.**

**Me:She's kinda mean. Anyway since you're here do the disclaimer.**

**Virginia:*sighs*Kitty doesn't own anything but the stuff listed in the previous chapters that she said she owned. Which she does. So don't steal them or else.**

**Me:She's scary.**

**Virginia:Yes, I am. Oh and review. I actually like reviews too, and I'm awesome so review.**

**Me:Do as she says or we'll sick William on you!**

**William:IT'S KING WILLIAM!**

**Me:Who invited him? Anyway my A/Ns are crazy now...hehe oh well review! Sorry again for the short chapter! It just now reached four pages haha thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Pinky Promise

**Okay so I feel bad because I don't have enough ideas to make this long like I promised! Plus I'm not getting any reviews really and I'm really upset about that. I really need reviews or I might quit writing this. I still don't know which world to go to so this won't revolve around Naomi, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Matt, Emily or Virginia. There are gonna be a few surprises in here plus a couple flashbacks from some of my OCs I'm thinking they should be in a POV so I'll probably do that =D XD I'm typing this little A/N before I type my chapter so I don't know everything that I'm gonna write, because it all comes to me while I'm typing. Sorry it took me so long, I haven't had any ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:**

Devyn and Peyton were sitting on their beds looking at each other thinking about what they had just witnessed. They had followed William to the dungeon. They had seen it all. They couldn't believe any of it.

They were caught up in something they couldn't imagine...if William knew they knew, they'd be dead by the morning. Geeze. This was bad.

Bryley walked in then. They just looked up at him. He could tell something was wrong. "What happened?" He asked.

"We saw something," Devyn started.

"That we really shouldn't have." Peyton finished.

Bryley frowned. "Should I be concerned? Did William flash you?"

They both gagged. "NO!" They yelled in unision.

"Oh, good." Bryley frowned again. "Did one of the other guys?"

"No, Bryley!" They both said again.

"You guys are so creepy when you talk like that." He laughed.

"Oh shut up." Devyn sighed. Peyton only glared at him.

"Sorry guys."

"We can't tell you what we saw," Devyn said.

"It would only get you in trouble like us." Peyton said.

Bryley frowned again. "I want to know."

They sighed and decided they should just show him. "You can't tell." They both whispered as they stood.

"Why would I?"

They shrugged and led him out. Getting into the dungeon was hard. They couldn't let the guards know what they were doing. They had to be really sneaky. Which they were good at.

When they got in there and Bryley saw the prisoners that Devyn and Peyton saw he gasped.

**~Meanwhile~**

Jeremy and Melody sat together in the courtyard. "This is getting out of hand." Melody said with a frown.

Jeremy nodded. "I know. Maybe we should just take action."

"That would ruin everything!"

"I know, but we have to do something."

"But, still. We can't."

He sighed. "Yes, Melody, we can. We just have to be slow about it." His green eyes sparkled.

Melody nodded. "We could get killed..."

Jeremy smiled. He stood up an offered her his hand. "Melody, no matter what happens, I promise, we'll be fine."

Melody took his hand and stood. "Pinky promise?"

Jeremy laughed and locked pinkies with her. "Pinky promise."

Melody smiled as they walked seperate ways to go do their duties. Melody's duty was to get new recruits. She didn't know which world to go to though...she sighed. _Stupid William. Thinking he's so great..._ She thought.

**~Meanwhile~**

Jasper and Darius were standing on the top of the castle taking a break when Jeremy approached them. "We have to speed things up."

"Are the newbies involved?" Darius questioned.

"No, I'm not sure we can trust them. They've always been close to the princess." Jeremy stated.

Jasper nodded. "I agree. Until we know they can be trusted they shouldn't know anything."

"True, but how can we manage to speed this up without them?" Darius asked. "It'll take quite a few of us as is."

"I don't know for sure." Jeremy sighed.

"We'll figure something out." Jasper smirked. "I've got plenty of resources, plus William's an idiot."

Jeremy and Darius agreed and they started talking about ways they could go about their plan. Little did they know, they weren't alone on the roof. In the shadows unknown to the three stood a girl. A girl with black and blue hair to be exact. Peyton to be even more exact. She was keeping track of everything they were saying and all their plans. As she had ever since she was forced into joining.

She knew all their dirty little secrets. Including the one about Jeremy; turns out he hasn't gone through all the stages like everyone believed. She was shocked when she found out too.

**~Flashback~**

**~Peyton's POV~**

_So there I was just walking around when I overheard some voices, clearly Melody and Jeremy's. So being the nosey girl I am I stopped to listen, I mean "pick flowers"._

_"Jeremy after we finish our plans you'll be stuck souless forever." She basically whispered._

_"No, I haven't actually gone through all the stages, I rigged the test so William would think I would." He replied. "He'd never think someone who's been through all the stages would actually betray him."_

_"Really?" She said. "That's great!" She sighed in relief._

_I heard Jeremy chuckle then I thought they were turning around so I ran, faster than I ever have. Luckily they didn't know I heard them...I'd be screwed!_

**~Flashback Over~**

**~Normal POV~**

She listened until they all left before she went back to her room to write it all down. "Man, this stuff is crazy." She mumbled.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I really have no inspiration since no one reviews...I guess I'll have to harrass my readers into reviewing...what world should I go to? Oh and by the way Virginia has something to say!**

**Virginia:Thanks KHShay I feel even more awesome than I already did!**

**Matt:She's full of herself.**

**Emily:And you're not?**

**Me:Stop inviting yourselves...Emily you're here disclaimer now.**

**Emily:She owns nothing but her OCs, worlds and etc wtc you get the idea it's in every chapter =/**

**Me:Please review?**


	7. Chapter 7: Big Talk

**A/N: Okay, so I know I do this every time apologize, apologize, apologize! Well, I'm terribly sorry it took so long, I've started back to school and I'm in all honors so I've got tons to do, plus I've been busy with friend stuff but enough about me, here's a quicky chapter, I'm not sure about the length I'm winging it here! Oh, I had a request for more romance so hopefully this will satisfy!**

**Chapter 7:**

It was about midnight when the gummi broke down, of course nobody really realized that until it was almost noon. Donald was the first to notice. "Why aren't we moving?" He asked.

"I don't know, why don't you figure it out?" Naomi growled.

"Yes ma'am!" Donald exclaimed and ran from the room.

Naomi walked back to her room and laid on her bed thinking. Little did she know that three certain teenagers were planning something.

"Okay, so the gummi's malfunctioning, as planned, now what?" Emily asked cautiously.

"We need to figure out how to get them closer." Matt said. "If we don't they won't make any progress."

"Then that'll screw everything up." Virginia muttered.

"Exactly." Matt said. _Why am I always the one in charge?_ He thought to himself. He occasionally liked to be in charge but it got annoying sometimes. He'd been in charge ever since they got to this place. He just wanted to go home and hug his parents, but that wouldn't happen if he didn't succeed here.

"So, how do we plan to do this?" Virginia asked.

"Well, I have a little idea." Emily said quietly. "I don't know if it's good though."

"What is it?" Matt asked, glad that someone else had an idea.

"We can find a way to get them alone and maybe they can go from there?" She said.

"We'll try it." Matt said.

"Now, getting them alone. How exactly do we do that?" Virginia asked.

"Get him in her room then lock the door." Matt shrugged. "They won't try to get out because, honestly, I doubt they would want to."

"Good enough" Virgnia said. "Emily, keep the others distracted."

"Okay! I'll tell a story about the future!" She ran to where the others were.

Virginia sighed. "She's crazy."

"Only a little." Matt said smiling at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." He replied walking away.

Virginia pouted but followed him. "So how are we doing this?"

"We aren't. He's already on his way in there to talk to her and the door is going to lock as soon as he goes in." He smirked.

"You're good."

"I know I am."

With that he plopped onto his bed and she sat on the edge next to him. "We'll get to go home soon right?" She looked at him sadly.

He sat up and looked at her. "Of course we will." He smiled softly. "We just have to save the future first."

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Why us?"

"Because we're amazing." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I promise I'll get you back to your parents in no time at all."

She giggled at his reasoning and smiled. "Thanks Matt."

"You're welcome."

They remained like that for quite some time thinking about the future.

**~Meanwhile =D~**

Riku knocked lightly on Naomi's door before peeking his head in. He saw her laying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. "Hey, you okay?" He asked shutting the door-therefore locking it-and walking over to her. He sat on the bed next to her/

"I'm fine. I always am." She said but her voice faltered.

"What's wrong Naomi?"

"I had another dream."

"Oh, wanna talk about it?"

"I was down in a dungeon and both of my parents were down there." She sat up. "It was like I wasn't there though, they were talking to each other."

"What were they saying?"

"I couldn't tell. Then William walked in and they both quit talking."

"Oh. Did they seem happy?"

"I don't know." She sighed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's all gonna be okay, I promise." He mumbled into her hair.

"I'm holding you to that." She smiled slightly.

"Go ahead! I'll make it happen!"

"Hmm...big talk."

He laughed and she followed suit. "You have a nice laugh."

"Thanks." She muttered bashfully. The two continued talking and joking with each other for awhile.

**~Meanwhile! Sora's rooom!~**

Kairi knocked slowly and quietly and shyly on his door.

"Come in!" He said from where he was on the bed.

She opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her.

"Hey." He said sitting up with his goofy grin.

"Hey." She smiled. "The gummi randomly shut off and quit moving so we're floating."

"Wow. Just our luck." He sighed. "Oh well, it'll be up and running soon."

"Yeah, probably."

"Please tell me Goofy is far away from it."

Right after he said it, there was a loud crash and Donald started screaming, followed by a familiar "Ah-yuck!"

Sora and Kairi both laughed and shook their heads.

"I'm sure that answered your question."

"Just a little bit!" He laughed and pulled her onto the bed next to him. "We haven't talked enough since this whole thing started."

"I know." She looked down. "It's just all been so crazy."

"I guess it has." He laughed. "Riku's totally into Naomi."

She laughed. "Maybe they'll end up together. Who knows?"

They spent a good portion of the day talking, in fact they talked until the gummi was up and running. That's when Donald barged in, "Hey! The gummi is working!"

"That's great!" Sora said standing.

"Yeah." Kairi said also standing.

With that they all walked to the main room of the gummi.

**~Meanwhile in a Dungeon =O~**

Two figures were sitting in the dark. A man and a woman.

"Can she do it?" The man said.

"Of course." The woman replied.

"I'm so sorry you missed all of it."

"It's fine. She's fine. That's always been what mattered."

"I guess you're right."

"I tend to be."

The guard wakes up and they both shut their mouthes and pretended to be asleep.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it was so short...and there wasn't much romance...my heart got shattered while writing this so the romance just didn't come very well...I'll post...I'm not sure when...but I know where they're going! Naomi will look so cute as a lion!(hint hint) Well thanks for reading and again sorry!**

**Matt:She doesn't own anything, other than her stuff...you know this is said in every single one so why bother...**


	8. I'm Sorry:

**I'm so sorry:'( Excuse time! I got writer's block on this, started a novel and my computer crashed. Now I'm back in school. I'm discontinuing this, but I'm planning on rewriting it. It'll take place after KH2 but before all the other games since I never have time to play anymore and haven't played them. I love this story and I plan on at least trying to rewrite it, changing up the plot but keeping the first chapter(mostly). Meanwhile I'll be writing other things so if you'd like to follow me I'm writing a Teen Titans oneshot and I'll probably write some other stories soon. Sorry again! I promise to post more often, if I can. I'm an honors student don't hold it against me!**


End file.
